Honeycomb
Belongs to SnowstormTheIcewingNightwingHybrid :) 'Please be Warned: This post may contain references to domestic violence. ' WIP Appearance Maybe you've seen Honeycomb in the street, shopping for Honeydrops. Or maybe you've seen her hiding from her parents in a club, or bar at night, usually talking to an array of different dragons. Either way, you've never really taken notice of her, or how beautiful she was. If you had looked at Honeycomb properly, you would have noticed the dark red freckles, scattered around her short but somehow elegant snout. You would have noticed the dappled black patterns on her pearly white horns, or the two golden earrings, both dangling in a hexagonal shape. You certainly would have noticed her unusual eyes, which fade from light blue into a rich, golden hue. In fact, you would have noticed how the blue part of her eyes is speckled with gold, and the gold part is speckled with a darker shade of mint green. Honeycomb has a long neck, but it doesn't look out of place. No, it looks as if it were perfectly designed by Clearsight herself. Glossy, almost metallic butterscotch scales overlap her darker, but much more metallic cider yellow scales. At the bottom of every cider yellow scale, an incredibly thin line of black gives the illusion of shadows, making it look like her scales are happily dancing in the sunlight. Her long neck melts into a longer, slimmer torso. It's here that you would notice her dandelion underbelly. Unlike the rest of her body, it stays the same colour. It's here, on Honeycomb's torso, that her butterscotch yellow scales seem to gradually becoming overpowered by the cider yellow scales, which seems to be turning into a darker shade of amber-spice orange. Of course, Honeycomb's wings are not to be ignored. Only occasionally used for flying, she wears many expensive silk sheets, some stolen or some gifted. They're mostly dark orange, but one with a pink and purple sunset pattern stands out. The sheets, or bandannas as she likes to inaccurately call them, are hooked to her small, silver wing horn, and stopped by an almost invisible cap to keep them from flying off. Her large wing membranes are rather boring though, with only a slight crimson red tint. Her legs, surprisingly, have been tattooed. Though there aren't many, the small black and silver cresent moons make an impression, all running south in a trail down the middle of each of Honeycomb's legs. Her white claws, though wickedly sharp, don't carry the same potent venom her teeth do. Finally, you would look at her tail. The amber-spice colour has vcompletely overtaken her long, elegant tail. This is the one part of her body that has not been modified in any way. It's a simple, dark orange tail with small hexagons of dark red near the end. The end of her tail completes her look, making her accessories look evenly spread out. So you've seen Honeydrop. But have you noticed how proudly she holds herself? Her perfect posture and uniform stance is a sure sign that this dragon has been taken care of, or at least trained for this. But despite that, her eyes still droop from tiredness. Blackish-blue circle still stay under her eyes. She moves quickly and sprightly, but it seems as if she's only doing it so she can get home back faster. You notice a prominent scar across her neck, caked with makeup. But the scar is the gateway to the bruises, all over her body. But Honeycomb might notice you looking, and walk away without a glance. And there she goes. Probably not your last glimpse of the beautiful dragon, but definetly the last look you'll get at her body and bruises. Gallery HoneycombBase.png|Honeycomb's Base Colours and Ref Guidelines Notes :) - Sweet but can and will fight you - Knows how to pick locks - Venemous teeth - Author/Cartographer - Wears two dangling earrings - Friends with more of my unmade OCs (Blue Spruce and Rosewater) - Hivewing - Gradient eyes going from blue to yellow-brown, with spots of forest green - She would love to find out more of her family's history - loves history - Pansexual but she was cast out and beaten for it. - Her parents are very strict - Related to a famous performer Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress